


stars and angels

by summerdayghost



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Car Sex, Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Daniel didn’t see it as a curse.





	stars and angels

Daniel didn’t see it as a curse. Never saw it as a curse. In fact, after his first feeding he called it a blessing. All those years with Louis made him wonder if he had misheard him, but no. Blessing was the word he used. He even repeated himself. Lestat was no angel, but he more than could take that.

They fucked for the first time shortly after that, under the stars in the backseat of Daniel’s car. He sighed hedonistic as Lestat thrust into him. When he cried out that he loved it, he wasn’t just talking about sex.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of vampires being penetrated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
